Going Under
by Punk Alchemist
Summary: What happens to Sasuke after a certain someone leaves his life DEATH/DARK angsty fic


**Going Under**

**[Title from the song by Evanescence 'Going Under'**

**I listened to Going Under while writing this fic. You might want to listen to it to get a better feel for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Evanescence or the song Going Under. Thank you! Warning: Character death. **

Sasuke bowed his head as the coffin was lifted into the ground, the body of his deceased best friend lay inside. _'Why Naruto, why...stupid dobe...' _Sasuke thought to himself. Why had Naruto done something so foolish...he'd given his life away and for what? For Sasuke, that's what. Sasuke hadn't wanted this...not at all...he hadn't asked the dobe to do it...he'd tried to stop it, actually...but the usuratonkatchi's mind had been made up...someone that hard-headed, you can't change their mind... Still, Sasuke felt responsible for Naruto's death. Oh, how he felt responsible. Not only that...he had left so many things unsaid...so many things he had one day planned to say to the idiot, and now...well, now, it was impossible. You can't say anything to a corpse, can you... Of course, Sasuke had put up a front, pushing everyone away, his so called 'hate' for the blonde... No, he didn't...well, he hadn't hated the blonde. They had been rivals, sure. Actually, in the beginning, they had been enemies. Enemies changed to rivals, and rivals transformed into a friendship between the raven and the blonde. After a time, they became best friends. They became the closest thing to brothers, but...somehow, Sasuke's feelings for the Uzumaki had blossomed past brotherly love, but there was no way he was going to admit this. Handsome, cool, suave Uchiha admit he was gay? No way in the deep dark pits of hell would he admit something like that. Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing...

Sasuke now regretted not ever telling Naruto how he had felt about him. Regret washed over him akin to a wave on the beach. Sasuke began his walk home, looking at the ground. _'Dammit, I should've just told the stupid moron how I felt...now I feel bad...' _And Naruto's last words hadn't been much of a comfort, either...

_Flashback_

Naruto and team had been sent on a mission, supposedly D-ranked, so this hadn't been expected...no, not at all...in all reality, it had proably been an A ranked mission, with the rogue ninja they had had to fight. And then, it had happened...well, Sasuke had been jumped by two rather pugnacious ones much stronger than he. Just as the first one was about to finish the Uchiha off, Naruto had jumped in front of Sasuke [A/N: Hehe remind you of anything...? and the blow had hit him instead. "Naruto you idiot! What'd you do that for?!" Sasuke shuffled to his friend. Naruto laughed weakly, a crooked smiled on his face. "You can't die, Sasuke. You have to kill Itachi and revive your clan, remember?" He coughed up a little blood. Sasuke shook his head, holding his friend. "Naruto, you moron..." He whispered to his friend. Naruto chuckled lightly before closing his eyes and disappearing forever. Sasuke's eyes widened, shaking Naruto. "Idiot, this isn't funny...Naruto, stop it...NARUTO!!!"

_End Flashback_

The Uchiha closed the door to his house, then slid down the other side of the door, sitting on the floor, running a hand through his hair. It was still difficult to belive the 'Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja' was dead...Oh boy, would Ichiraku's business suffer, Sasuke thought to himself, allowing a small smile to curve his lips. He stood up, walking over to the picture of his team. Damn, how Sasuke and Naruto had used to hate each other so much...they would fight all the time, much to Kakashi-sensei's and Sakura's dismay. Well, they couldn't fight anymore...nevermore...Sasuke bowed his head and, for the first time in a long time, a tear fell from the Uchiha's eyes... One single tear...

**Agh darkish fic! First one I've done [sweatdrop. Possibly leave me a review to tell me how i did...? It would be much appreciated! I can always use some help! **


End file.
